


Two Types Of Reflections

by Legal_Party



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Party/pseuds/Legal_Party
Summary: After killing Mace, MT found a new way to earn their freedom.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Two Types Of Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ProfessorFuckYou on Reddit for the inspiration for this story.

The door to the car swung open, with a teenage girl stepping through. Except she wasn’t a human girl. She was a reflection, who had escaped from her prime and was going on her own. She wore a blue tank top and jean shorts, with pads on her knees and elbows. She also had a bicycle helmet on her head and a backpack over her shoulder. Her hair was cut short to keep it from catching on any.

She surveyed the world around her. It was a skating rink, with not a cloud in the sunny sky. Skateboards were moving and doing tricks all on their own. It was perfect. She tossed her bag on the ground and zipped it open. She pulled out the two most important items in her life: her roller skates and bicycle helmet. After putting her gear on, she took a deep breath and rolled forward. It was easy for her to remember what to do; glide across the slopes and kick off the flat ground. Jumps, grinds, twists and turns. She was having the time of her life.

It all came to a crashing halt, when an arm reached out of a shiny gap in the rusty railing and threw her to the ground. Out of the impossibly small gap came a Flec, who press their boot aganist the girl’s chest. The Flec was female, only slightly taller than the reflection she was hunting. The protective mask she was wearing had some distinctive freckles under her eyes. 

“That makes five!” The Flec said, in a cold tone. She lifted her sander high into the air. Before she could grind her into powder, the young reflection blocked the sander with her left hand. This move bought her enough time to pull her doughnut-holer out and strike the cop’s leg. This knocked her off, but at the cost of her left arm, now ending at the elbow. Liquid metal dripped from her open wound. She scrambled to her feet, before throwing her doughnut-holer at the Flec and gunning for the exit door.

“My name is- ack- Bootes, and consider yourself lucky you almost got me!” She yelled out, even though she was almost out of breath. In response, the Flec dived back into the railing. “Yeah you better run!” Bootes clutched her open wound, as she glided up a slope. She rushed for the door, which was in her sight. But a single small puddle was enough for the Flec to jump out of. She tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. In a panic, Bootes kicked her in the chest, which knocked something out of the Flec’s pocket. It appeared to be a red swiss army knife, which was open to a small mirror. 

“T-Tulip...” The Flec quietly said, staring at the mirror. She crawled over to it, scoping it up in her hands. “What have I done?” She curled up, trying to cry but nothing coming out.

“Aren't you going to chase me?” Bootes asked, getting to her feet. She carefully reached out, tapping her on the shoulder. “Come on, it’s no fun if you don’t chase me.”

“Go away.”

Bootes looked towards the door, then back at her. “This- Tulip? Was she your prime?”

“ **Leave me alone!** ” She shouted, swinging her sander wildly; forcing Bootes to back away. Her eyes closed on their own, before she turned her sander on herself. But before she could grind herself into dust, Bootes kicked her down.

“What are you doing?!” She asked, keeling down to her level, before changing her tone. “What happened to you?” 

The Flec looked up at her. “MT- My name is MT. I just wanted to be my own person. I didn't do anything wrong.” 

“Join the club.”

“I was on the run, and I had met this boy; Jesse. He helped me, alongside a super-powered deer. He promised that we could leave together, but the Train wouldn’t let me go. I killed a Flec, but after that- they kidnapped me.” She looked down at the palm of her hand. “They made me into this. But if I did my job, I could be my own person. But...” She clutched her face, crying out in anguish. 

Bootes stared down at her, before giving her a hand. “Come on, let's get you out of here.” 

"Why are you trying to help? I tried to kill you."

She looked at her missing hand. "Don't worry about it. A handicap just makes it more interesting"

MT accepted her help. "Fine. You're insane, but fine."

* * *

_Ring ring..._


End file.
